


Les 5 fois où

by Bruniblondi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les 5 fois où Derek a tenté de demander Stiles en mariage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les 5 fois où

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErikaKeysie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaKeysie/gifts).



> Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de ma belle, ma merveilleuse, ma magnifique Erika Keysie. 
> 
> Du coup, moi je lui ai écrit un truc comme elle les aime, tout beau, tout doux et tout fluffy (oui j'ai mis une ligne de angst, mais juste une ligne toute petite et minuscule, ça compte pas ^^)
> 
> BON ANNIVERSAIRE MA NOUCHETTE! :coeurs: :coeurs:

Les 5 fois où Derek veut demander Stiles en mariage

1ère tentative : le restaurant

Derek est nerveux, c'est assez inhabituel pour être noté, on peut même dire que c'est un jour à marquer d'une grosse pierre blanche, mais on s'égare, Enfin surtout moi, Où j'en étais ? Ah oui ! Derek est nerveux. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'aujourd'hui est un jour important.

Non, ce n’est pas l’anniversaire de sa rencontre avec Stiles, ni leur anniversaire de couple. Au début, il voulait attendre la date officielle de leur couple, mais quatre mois, c’est beaucoup trop long. Il n’aura jamais la patience. De faire quoi ? Eh bien de demander Stiles en mariage évidemment.

Certes, Derek sait que Stiles est jeune, peut-être trop pour penser au mariage, mais ça fait presque cinq ans qu’ils sont ensemble maintenant. Stiles a 24 ans et Derek 29. Le loup pense qu’ils sont prêts à passer à l’étape suivante de leur relation. Ils vivent ensemble depuis deux ans, il est temps, non ? Oui, totalement.

Alors, Derek a tout prévu. Il a fait une réservation dans un restaurant chic, a mis un costume et préparé celui de Stiles, la bague est dans sa poche, protégée dans sa petite boite. Ne manque plus que Stiles… Qui n’est pas encore rentré du travail.

Le jeune homme travaille comme adjoint du Shérif depuis trois ans maintenant et parfois, Derek se réveille en sueur après avoir rêvé que Stiles était tué en service. Même s’il sait que l’humain a reçu plus de blessures lors des rencontres surnaturelles, Derek ne peut pas s’en empêcher, ça l’angoisse.

La déception remplace l’inquiétude lorsqu’il reçoit un SMS lui apprenant que Stiles doit rester travailler pour remplacer un collègue malade et qu’il ne rentrera que le lendemain matin.

Derek soupire, enlève son costume et va se coucher, même s’il n’est que 19 heures 30.

 

 

2ème tentative : le restaurant (oui encore)

Cette fois, Derek s’assure que c’est le jour de repos de Stiles avant de l’emmener au restaurant. Quand ils sont installés à leur table et que le serveur les a laissés avec les menus, Stiles fixe Derek avec suspicion et demande :

            - C’est pour quelle occasion tout ça ?

            - Tout ça quoi ? Répond Derek.

            - Les costumes, le restaurant chic, toi qui appelles mon père pour être sûr que je ne travaille pas, énumère Stiles. Tout ça quoi !

            - Aucune raison particulière, assure Derek, en tâtant sa poche de pantalon pour s’assurer que l’anneau s’y trouve bien.

            - Mouais, fait Stiles, pas convaincu.

Les deux hommes passent la soirée à discuter de choses et d’autres, en mangeant une nourriture délicieuse.

Alors qu’on leur apporte leurs desserts, Derek s’apprête à sortir la bague quand le restaurant explose soudain en applaudissements et en exclamations de joie. Ils tournent la tête juste à temps pour voir un jeune homme glisser un anneau au doigt d’une jeune femme en larmes, mais souriante, et l’embrasser.

Stiles applaudit poliment tout en marmonnant un « quel manque d’originalité », puis attaque son fondant au chocolat, comme s’il n’avait rien mangé de la journée.

            - Comment ça ? S’enquiert Derek qui replace calmement sa main – vide – sur la table.

            - Une demande en mariage dans un resto chic, le mec s’est vraiment pas foulé.

            - C’est vrai, acquiesce Derek.

Et qu’est-ce que vous voulez qu’il réponde d’autre ?

 

 

3ème tentative : le petit déjeuner au lit

Derek refuse de parler de cette demande. Mais l’auteur n’a pas ce genre de scrupules. Pour préserver la dignité de notre loup-garou préféré, nous dirons simplement que plus jamais Derek ne surprendra Stiles. S’il était humain, il devrait expliquer comment son petit ami lui a cassé le nez, en lui envoyant son poing dans la figure quand il l’a réveillé en sursaut. Heureusement, Derek est un loup-garou et en quelques minutes, il n’y parait plus.

Et puis Derek ne peut pas en vouloir très longtemps à Stiles, encore moins quand l’humain se fait pardonner en utilisant sa bouche talentueuse.

 

 

4ème tentative : le pique-nique

Derek a vérifié quatre fois la météo avant de traîner Stiles dans la réserve, un panier de pique-nique à la main.

Stiles se plaint pendant tout le temps que dure la marche – dix minutes, le bout du monde – jusqu’au site qu’a prévu Derek.

Le loup est déterminé à ce que cette fois soit la bonne et rien ni personne ne se mettra en travers de son chemin ! Rien, ni personne !

Sept minutes plus tard, alors qu’il porte Stiles jusqu’à la voiture, Derek se dit qu’il aurait dû penser à la maladresse légendaire de son petit-ami avant de l’emmener dans la forêt, parce que franchement, il aurait dû prévoir que Stiles se prendrait les pieds dans une racine et se tordrait la cheville.

 

 

5ème tentative : la réunion de la meute

Ça fait des années maintenant que les réunions de la meute ne sont plus qu’un prétexte pour passer du temps tous ensemble. Ce qui veut dire que c’est le moment parfait pour que Derek fasse sa demande. En plus, tout le monde sera là pour être témoin de leur bonheur, Lydia sera même probablement assez rapide pour prendre toute la scène en photos, ou la filmer.

Parfait, on vous dit.

Ou pas. Mason arrive en pleurant, annonçant que ses parents vont divorcer. Il est dévasté.

Derek ne se frappe pas le front de façon répétée sur le comptoir de la cuisine pendant qu’il prépare du thé. Pas du tout !

 

 

+1, la réussite

Derek et Stiles dînent avec le Shérif quand Stiles se lève abruptement pour venir poser un genou à terre devant Derek. Celui-ci écarquille les yeux quand l’humain sort un anneau de sa poche.

            - Derek, nous sommes ensemble depuis cinq ans maintenant, énonce Stiles, et même si les débuts ont été difficiles, même si tout n’est pas toujours rose, nous nous aimons et avons confiance l’un en l’autre et, à la fin de la journée, c’est tout ce qui compte. Tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie, est-ce que tu veux bien m’épouser ?

Derek regarde Stiles, puis l’anneau, puis à nouveau Stiles et ne peut s’en empêcher, il éclate de rire.

Stiles le regarde avec surprise avant qu’une expression blessée s’inscrive sur son visage.

            - Je ne savais pas que l’idée de te marier avec moi était aussi comique, grommelle-t-il en se relevant.

Toutefois, avant qu’il puisse s’éloigner, Derek l’attrape par la taille, le fait tomber sur ses genoux et l’embrasse avec tout l’amour qu’il ressent.

Quand ils se détachent enfin l’un de l’autre, Derek murmure contre la bouche de Stiles :

            - Ça fait cinq mois que j’essaye de faire ma demande. Évidemment que j’accepte de t’épouser.

Derek aurait dû le savoir, non ? C’est Stiles qui a toujours les meilleurs plans, il aurait dû le laisser faire dès le départ.

**Author's Note:**

> BON ANNIVERSAIRE MA NOUCHETTE! :coeurs: :coeurs:


End file.
